


Sonic a Hedgehog: Tragedy in the Emerald City

by StarChang86



Category: Donkey Kong (Video Games), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Tragedy, emerald - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChang86/pseuds/StarChang86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic finds ou not only is he unemployed, he is dying today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic a Hedgehog: Tragedy in the Emerald City

This is the story of sonic a hegehog.

He awake screaming to his alarm clock on reading ”It is very late after work!” Wow! He runs out of his bed and onto his closet to prepare cloths for wearing on his special day at work. ”I have got to be working today!” he screams at the miror and he runs fast oit of the door so much that it falls off the house.

”I am being late!!!!” Sonic shoiuts at his neighbors running past them and they say ”Wow sonic is fast.” On getting to where he works at the City he comes fast into his bosses room and says ”DO NOT FIRE ME.” Boss says ”You do not work for me i am the Eggman and you have come here to die.” ”Oh no!!!!!!!!” says sonic as he realize that he is not at work, he is not at City, he does not have a job, he is at the Eggmaster’s house and he is throwing a party and Mr. Wily is there with balloons and all of his robot friends and he says in a micro phone ”We are here today to do what to Sonic a hedgehog what we are doing to the mega man yesterday!” Sonic syas ”oh no!!!” and he looks onto a wall where a mega man was stuck with big giant nails that stick him onto the wall and he screams ”Conic has com to save me!” ”No i haven’t! But I will try!” and sonic turns into a ball and shoots himself at the egg doctor and on hitting him on the face he goes ”Owwwwww! You punk! You have hit me in the face! If you do it again, it wil have been twice!” Sonic goes ”and I do not care! You go have a fuck yourself Eggmaster, i will not be your wall orniment!”

”OH YES YOU WELL!” He agresively whispered under his mustache, which was long and blowing in the wind. ”I will make you do it with the help of me and Mr. Willy’s new Robot God Nail Man!” Nail man jumps out of the attic from hiding from sonic and when he see him he makes a gasp, ”GASP,” he says ”I did not know it is the sonic hedghog you are expecting me to nail! I can not! He is te powerful hedgehog in the Emerald City!”

He goes ”You are a God Nails you can put him above the fireplace and we will smile on him as we are reading by firelight and having a pipesmoke.” A big exclimation point appears above Nails head (that is shaped like a nail) and he goes ”OK!” and chases after sonic, who is too fast. Sonic is so fast and his spinning ball attack is so strong that he destroys every single robot on the room and the Eggman and Mr. Willy shot ”don’t do it sonic!” but he says to them, ”Willy, Eggmen, ut has been done!” and in his triumfant victory taunt like in smash bros. he is crept upon gently by Nailman who pushes him on the floor and says malecialously ”You will get nailed.” and sonic looks deep into himself and sees tails, and amy, and the mega man, and realizes that for the first time  
he has not been fast enough, when he thought it was earlier when he was running to work but it turned out it was a elaborate trap by the Eggmaster Robotnick. He told the Mail Man, ”You will have your nails with me now, wont you?” And the Nail Man says to him, ”Yes.”

That happened yesterday. Today Sonic awaken on teh wall above the fire place wherebefore Dr. Willy and MAster Egg sit loungingly and have a pipesmoke, point on sinocs face and having a laugh at him, ”dont have a laugh at me robot men.” one of them says, ”what do you mean robot men> we make robots we are not robots???” and sonic half lifting his head with blood dripping onto his blue fur from his tired mouth with a big giant nail through the middle of his body that should have made him dead says ”i know that you are a robot too. you were made by no other then king Krool because he is too week to kill The Donkey Kong alone and his friends arent good enough at hurting anyone.”

”HOW DID YOU FIND THIS OUT?????” he said, and sonic answers. ”I am Sonic, a hedgehog.” Sooms in on Mr. Eggmen’s eyeball as he has been found out, and a zoom on Mr. Willy’s bald head, reflecting eggman’s eyeball. they are scared and stop pipesmoking by the fireplace, and then it goes out.

”We are in the dark.” willy says, and the egg doctor agrees. ”We most certainly are.” And you can hear sonic softly chuckle through blood in his asofagus above the fireplace but the mega man is already dead, and mr. willy hold his head on his lap and is petting it and would look in his eyes and tell him assuringly ”you are dead.”

”It’s more than dark….” says a deep, stroung voice from the darkness. Eggman’s face looks afraid of the voice, but you cant see. So does willy, but you cant see him either. Sonic has a smile before he is more dead even then the mega man has become. Mr Robotnick says ”Shigeru……” but the voice says ”no that is my father.” and Willy goes ”it’s The Donkey Kong…..” DK (the donkey Kong) jumps out of the shadows and with a bomb he throws it and blows the whole room to pieces, killing everyone and himself. From the balconey where he sits at a marble table looking on his iphone touche King Krool hears the sound of everyone dying and looks up interested. He finishes mine sweeper on really hard mode and he goes to where he heard a sound but stopps in the kitchen to make a glass of drink. When he gets to the Party Room, he spits drink out of his mouth because he is surprised that everyone has exploded, but the Donkey Kong is dead, so he doesnt really care, and feel ok.

out from the fireplace which is all that is left Shigeru, DKs father who witnessed Dk martyring himself the get rid of the robots King Krool built to kill him, and sees King Krool and says ”I will kill you now” with a lot of emotion. And Krool says ”Father??????” And Shigeru says ”Yes” and slices his head off with a samurai sword.

It has been a tragedy day here in the Emrald City. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you.


End file.
